JeanMarco Teacher AU
by prussiapanda97
Summary: Jean has a hard time paying attention in class. And Marco is a stressed out High School teacher. AU!Teacher/Student


**Before you read this, I'm just going to say I don't own Jean or Marco, or SnK. That would be totally awesome though.**  
**And a small smut warning! Well, it is rated M guys!**

* * *

"Jean!" Marco shouted. "If you keep falling asleep in class I'm going to have to fail you!" The High School boy

grumbled and woke up, staring at whoever was waking his sweet sleep. But he ended up staring straight at the

teacher's waist, blushing slightly and then looked up, putting an arm on his chin to hold his head up and looked at

Marco. "Oh, my apologizes Mr. Freckles." He smirked as he heard a few girls giggle in the back. The black haired

man narrowed his eyes, then sighed and shook his head. "There's a reason why you failed a grade, Jean. You could

have graduated already with the rest of your class but you didn't." Jean scoffed. "Yea, thanks for reminding me." He

heard the other sigh again and then continued teaching class. Jean's eyes wondered over to the young teacher. He

must only be twenty-two, 'cause damn, he looked cute. His face looked young, adorned in freckles. How many? Five?

Six? And those big brown eyes were seriously just adorable. He remembered that he was a new teacher, obviously

because he expected everyone to follow his rules and turn in work in on time. What was his name? Marco Bodt…

"Jean!" He flinched and looked up. "W-what?" The class laughed, and Jean glared at all of them. "Jean…aren't you

even paying attention?" He looked stressed, worried. "I would be." He said, leaning back in his chair. Marco looked at

him confused. "You would be? Jea—" The bell rung before he could finish his sentence, cutting him off. "Make sure to

finish page sixty-nine and the questions on the back and have a good weekend-!" He finished before everyone

rushed out. Jean started to head for the door, but a hand fell onto his shoulder, making him turn around. "You are

staying here." Jean furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't question him. "Look, Jean. I'm not asking too much of you…all

I want you to do is to pay attention in class and get good grades. Maybe I am newer to this school and don't know

much about everyone, but I know you have potential. You can graduate. You just need to try harder." The other

started blabbing on about the potential that he didn't have. "You know what I think?" Jean said non chalant. Marco

paused and looked at him, but it wasn't really hard to tell what he wanted when he studied his face. He blushed.

"Now Jean—I don't really…" He took a few steps forward. "I think you need to relax." Marco bit his lip. "W-well I

guess that sounds okay." He sat down in his chair, Jean standing in front of him. He watched as Jean bent down

between his legs and started tugging on his zipper, pulling it down with his mouth. It wasn't long before he took the

teacher's pants off, throwing them aside. "Jean!—what are you doing-" Jean smirked. "Well if we were in bed, I'd be

doing you." And with that he slipped off any other clothes covering Marco's lower body. He took Marco's cock and

began licking the slit, looking up at Marco. "J-jean—" His face was a deep red, and he was also biting his lip,

nervous. Jean chuckled and began sucking on his length, one hand massaging his inner thigh. Marco moaned,

grabbing the younger boy's hair. He started bobbing his head, making Marco's back arch slightly. "Ahh—" Jean

madea pop sound as he let go of him, a string of salvia forming. Jean stood up and started taking off his pants,

dropping everything to the floor. Marco's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck you." He went between

Marco's thighs and sat down on his length, slowing starting to ride him. Marco gasped and gripped the other's thighs.

"Ahh- Jean- the chair is going to break-" Jean snickered. "Let it break then." Their voices were getting husky, pupils

dilated. Jean moaned quietly, going up and down faster. "Jean-! Ah— jean!" Marco started chanting his name as he

got close, he could feel the heat coiling in his chest. "Jean- I'm close-" He arched his back as he came, Jean

cumming after him. He was riding out his orgasm out when he heard the chair creaking. "Ah..Jean- that doesn't

sound too good." Jean slipped off of him and helped the other up, the chair falling as soon as the weight was gone.

Marco sighed and grabbed his pants, putting them back on. "Aw…my favorite shirt's dirty.." He took it off and

replaced it with a coat he had brang, zipping it up.

Jean curiously looked up at him. "So..why'd you just let me do that?...Like, any other sane person would just call the

police on me." Marco cocked his head, and then giggled quietly. "I've always kind of liked you. That's why I always

pick on you."

* * *

**Hey guys! I seriously haven't posted in years…but here's a new story for you all! I kinda had this idea while reading another fanfic, though it was totally different from what I wrote. Anyways, I hope you guys loved it!**

**Should I write another chapter? I was kinda wanting it to be a one-shot but I could turn it into a multi-chapter story.**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
